


Recording 2680

by papier_elster



Category: ArkNights, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papier_elster/pseuds/papier_elster
Summary: Making love for no reason
Relationships: Flame Bringer/ Executor
Kudos: 40





	Recording 2680

没头没尾2

炎客今天就是很想做爱。  
就是很想做，没有理由。  
先不说别的，想做爱需要理由吗？你家猪配种的时候有给你写过开题报告吗？罗德岛的博士感到被冒犯。  
难得的圣诞节假期，他们只需要组队叫来外援艾雅法拉在龙门市区打个架，拿点儿合成玉回来，整合运动的空降兵已经敬业地从洞里漏下去了一千二百五十六次。回到罗德岛之后看着博士紫气东来凑够了黄票，得到一张令人惊喜的十连寻访凭证，然后已经报道的干员们就会尴尬地拿回自己投多的简历。  
……跑题了，难得的圣诞节假期，炎客做完了任务回到二人间宿舍，他的舍友萨科塔正坐在沙发上研究植物培育杂志。  
“你什么时候开始也对养草感兴趣了？”  
“没有，我随便看看。”  
炎客把自己的外套脱下来扔在送葬人旁边的沙发靠背上，后者瞥了一眼他外套上的毛绒领子。炎客把自己扔进柔软的沙发里，不过他有点太用力了以至于萨卡兹猛地躺下去的时候坐在一旁的送葬人被弹了起来。  
刀术师抬起狙击手的胳膊肘，把自己的脑袋伸过去枕在他大腿上，然后和他一起看那本杂志。  
“天使。”  
“？”  
“你杂志拿反了。”  
“不，我在看这个病变叶片上的斑点。”  
萨科塔说着指了指那个硬叶植物的叶片特写，深绿色的叶子上仿佛被烙上了花纹。  
“没见过吗，这是草木淫文。”  
“草木什么？”  
“淫文，感染了这种病毒的植物会疯狂开花寻求交配，所以有些地方为了做好面子工程，让非花季的观赏植物开花，就会给它们注入这种病毒。”  
“有什么副作用吗？”  
“没有，顶多就是在集中多次的授粉传粉受精后死掉。”  
送葬人面无表情地点了点头。炎客躺在他腿上，把杂志从他手里抽走了，萨科塔保持着端书的姿势投来困惑的目光。  
“其实萨卡兹有个类似的咒术。”  
送葬人依旧困惑地看着他。  
“你是不是很好奇人类有没有相似的感染病毒。”  
送葬人诚实地点了点头。  
“那我可以帮你亲身体验一下。”

炎客把送葬人收进裤腰里的薄毛衣抽了出来，然后把手伸进他衣服里，萨卡兹的手有些凉，狙击手本能地向后躲了一下。  
“因为只是类似于效果模拟的咒术，持续时间不会超过两个小时，副作用是没有的……当然了必须要说的话可能会在结束后有一定几率的肌肉酸痛。”  
源石力量激发的咒语让刀术师的手很快变得灼热起来，送葬人感觉有什么东西在他下腹上蔓延开。炎客替他撩开衣服，和刚刚叶片上相似的符号像文身一样出现在了萨科塔的皮肤上。  
炎客凑过去和他接吻。  
他们第一次接吻的时候送葬人并不能熟练地控制好自己的齿舌关系，但现在他已经学会熟练地将萨卡兹的舌头吮入自己的嘴里来表示催促。送葬人的高领打底衫被卷过胸口，炎客张开手掌用最大的面积接触拉特兰执行人遍布伤痕的皮肤，让放松的胸部柔软的肉质填满自己的手指缝，充血的乳头被卡在关节中间。偶尔他把主动权交给萨科塔的时候对方也会沉迷于刀术师胸部的触感，得说句实话那是真的非常令人愉悦的手部活动体验。  
萨科塔的身体因为咒语而开始发热，炎客的手往下摸去，发现对方已经完全勃起。他解开送葬人的腰带，拉开拉链，但没有把裤子都脱下去。刀术师的手刚刚隔着内裤摸到萨科塔的阴茎，后者就毫无声息地高潮了。精液彻底打湿了棉质内裤，多余的还在不停地渗出来，炎客眼睁睁看着天使从沙发上滑了下去。于是他抄着送葬人的腋下把他给拎回了沙发上。  
萨科塔潮红的脸色让他的头发看起来更白了，炎客掀开他乱七八糟的流海去看送葬人的眼睛。但对方没有给他几秒多余的时间就重新凑上来接吻了，并且本人对此也没有发表任何言论。  
他的室友在做爱的时候总是沉默的一方，不过就算这样炎客也可以让这个高度自控的人发出难以控制的声音，他并不着急。安静的萨科塔总能给他带来一种渎神的快感。  
为了脱掉内裤，送葬人的裤子也终于被脱掉了，炎客架着两条长腿，亲了一口对方的脚趾。刀术师从没想到过淫文在萨科塔身上的效果如此卓越，哪怕只是模拟咒术；况且他现在看起来漂亮极了，上半身还一丝不苟地穿着紧身毛衣，下半身却印着一个待被填满的淫文。  
炎客把手放在淫文中间的位置，“淫文为了保证植物受精成功，会在子房被花粉填满的时候才消失。换句话说我要内射你直到咒符中心的图案显示完整为止。”  
他事后承认自己当时语速很快就是为了不让送葬人听清他在说什么，这大概就和那种模棱两可的霸王条款运行方式如出一辙吧。刚刚高潮过，还在余浪里漂泊的萨科塔显然没有听清，大概他当时还能知道的恐怕就是自己又勃起了。狙击手的身体上挂了一层薄汗，细软的浅色体毛让他看起来身上有星星。  
真是幼稚的比喻，炎客想，一边想一边勃起。  
刀术师把自己的手指塞进天使的嘴里，宽硬的指节和粗糙的茧上沾满了萨科塔温热的口水。送葬人的口活真的不怎么样，一句题外话，就算他学了这么久也没悟出门道来，明明是和接吻差不多的原理？  
然后炎客就把自己的两根手指塞进了送葬人的屁股里。很多情况下，事实是没有小说和簧片里描述得那么浪漫的，就算他们早上才做过，晚上他也不能直接就那么顺利地把自己的鸡巴塞进所谓的“合不拢的小洞”里。更不用说“放松”这种行为本来对他们两人来说都相当有难度。  
不过今天借咒语的势，效果似乎很明显，炎客在他熟悉的前列腺位置刺激了几下萨科塔就又高潮了，甚至发出了一些声音。萨卡兹拉着天使颤抖的腿让对方白皙的臀瓣滑到沙发外面，萨科塔半个身子悬在外面，几乎是滑坐到刀术师的阴茎上。他还没有从这一轮的高潮中冷静下来，更多的肠液分泌出来，内里肌肉还在失控地抽搐，包裹着萨卡兹。  
说来神奇也不神奇，做爱这种事人生来就会，确切地说，把自己的性快感接受器官插进爱人的身体里反复摩擦寻求刺激这种事人生来就会。炎客说不上那种快慰有多少是生理上，又有多少是来自于正在和自己做爱的人。送葬人不是个容易接近的角色，你很容易就发现他没有朋友，也很少提起家人；炎客也是一样的。他们第一次相遇的时候甚至差点就在走廊里大动干戈。而现在这个无论何时都很警惕的萨科塔竟然愿意把最脆弱的腺体暴露给自己，拉特兰狙击手躺在沙发上，坦白着自己的动脉还有心脏。  
他已经从里到外完全湿透了。

炎客把那双大开的腿缠在自己腰上，然后开始操他。送葬人的声带就像失灵了一样，冲出喉咙的气流再也没有办法被阻止。混乱的萨科塔拥有最性感的声音，尽管那些声音支离破碎，不成语句。狙击手似乎为自己的呻吟感到烦扰，他伸出胳膊勾住萨卡兹的脖子，将他的头颅拉下来想要接吻，但炎客见状忽然起了坏心思，他躲开了天使的索吻，然后撞在他的前列腺上。送葬人骂出了一句百年一闻的拉特兰粗口。  
原来拉特兰是有粗口的。  
萨卡兹随即给了他几个安慰的深吻，然后在萨科塔的肚子里射了出来，淫文就像热感马克杯一样浮现出了新的图案。炎客看着这个图案，他大概还得至少内射四次。  
就在他停下来喘气的时候萨科塔却显得有些不适，刀术师把他推到了倒数第二个台阶却停下来不管了，送葬人报复性地用脚跟踢了一下炎客的屁股。炎客想也没想就在狙击手的屁股上来了响亮的一巴掌，送葬人差点就破口大骂。  
因为萨科塔的皮肤颜色太浅，他身上很容易留下痕迹，炎客捏着他的屁股看，发现自己差不多直接在上面留下了一个红色的巴掌印。萨科塔的阴茎也因此颤抖地淌出了新的前液，炎客萌生了一些想法。

他所有的注意力都集中在自己掐住送葬人脖子的那双手上了，以至于下半身根本就不是大脑在驱动。炎客一点一点地夺去萨科塔的呼吸，同时将他推上又一次高潮，天使在窒息中的性高潮猛烈而沉重，如同巨浪将他卷进深海。这是炎客第一次看到他如此混乱地颤抖，不知所措地持续射精，眼泪不停地流出来，打湿了沙发的布套。然而这一次萨卡兹没有再给他更多缓和的时间，阴茎重新在敏感的甬道里毫无怜悯地粗暴地冲撞起来，送葬人好不容易找回了声音想要说什么，大概是等一下之类的，却全都被他顶碎了。  
炎客的手摁在天使的小腹上，凭他怎么拉拽也没有一点儿放开的意思。来呀，他说，想尿出来了吗，来呀。这时候萨卡兹心里清楚得很，这份施虐的愉悦从何而来。  
潮吹之后的萨科塔浑身上下根本就没有一处干燥的地方，就像只落水的白鸟一样湿淋淋地在海崖旁边被海浪冲刷。

他们俩谁也不记得后来又做了多久，做了多少次。甚至没有意识到淫文已经消失了。萨卡兹勾住跪趴在地板上的萨科塔的光环，强迫他直起身来，然而天使只能靠在炎客的怀里，让萨卡兹从背后贯穿他的身体。

还好第二天也是休息日，还好。  
送葬人体验了几乎所有的副作用：抽筋，肌肉酸痛，失声，以及腹泻。刀术师专门买了两瓶好酒来谢罪。  
不过做爱真是件令人快乐的事，炎客想。  
做爱真是件令人快乐的事。


End file.
